


Forgive Me, Brother

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Guilty!Sam, M/M, hurt!Dean, spoilers for 1x10: Asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So remember in early season 1, where Dean and Sam went in to the asylum? And Sam yelled at Dean, and practically told him he hated him? Well can you do a sorta; aftermath of that, where Sam feels really guilty, and apologizes a lot, and Dean doesn't want to hear it? And after a while, Dean snaps, and shows Sam who’s in charge, and putting how he feels in to sex? Top!Dean please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it!!

**Prompt** : So remember in early season 1, where Dean and Sam went in to the asylum? And Sam yelled at Dean, and practically told him he hated him? Well can you do a sorta; aftermath of that, where Sam feels really guilty, and apologizes a lot, and Dean doesn't want to hear it? And after a while, Dean snaps, and shows Sam who’s in charge, and putting how he feels in to sex? Top!Dean please 

 

Dean rebuffed Sam’s latest apology. “I said I was fine, Sam,” Dean muttered.

Sam looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes and Dean swore. Those eyes were irresistible. “Dean,” Sam said. “Obviously you’re angry. And I understand because I said some things that were cruel and… they’re not true, Dean. The ghost made me say them. I love you. You know I love you.”

“I know you love me,” Dean sighed. “It’s okay. All forgiven and forgotten.”   
Sam looked a mixture of grateful and guilty. Dean knew that he would have to suffer through more apologies from Sam and each time Sam apologized, Dean relived the hateful words Sam yelled unrelentingly. It seemed like Sam had those feelings bottled up for years. And he actually _shot_ Dean! He would have _killed_ Dean! “The ghost made me say them” oh _sure_ , Sam!

Dean was just tired of it. He was tired of remembering that the person he loved most in the world thought he was useless and downright pathetic. He was tired of hearing Sam apologize but he didn’t know if there was any way to get his puppy dog of a little brother to just stop saying I’m sorry. The ghost made him do it. Yeah right.

When all Dean wanted to do was read about the next hunt, Sam pestered him about how he looked “gloomy”. Dean just didn’t know what to do. He was all out of ideas. He’d told Sam it didn’t matter and Sam still insisted on bringing it up at every available opportunity. He was done with Sam.

They were sitting on a bed in their current crappy motel room when Dean snapped. “Enough!” Dean finally yelled. “I’m done with the apologies. You’ve apologized. I’m over it. Stop bringing it UP!”

Sam flinched like he’d been hit and his sad puppy eyes peeked out under his bangs. Dean sighed heavily. He always ended up being the bad guy. He was the bad guy because he treated Sam second rate. He was a bad guy because he didn’t want to hear Sam’s apologies. He was a bad guy because Sam decided that he was a bad guy. Sam was all sweet and perfect.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. He was tired. His body was sore and he was tired. It was time to just let it go. “You know what? I don’t have anything else to say. I’m not sure what else I can do to make you realize it but I _accept your apology_. Please. Stop the craziness.”

Sam scooted closer to Dean and put his head in Dean’s collarbone. “I’m sor—I mean… I love you, Dean. I don’t want to lose that.”

Dean stroked his little brother’s soft hair. “It’s okay, Sammy. You’re not going to lose me.”

 _And if you did_ , Dean thought to himself, _whose fault would it really be_?  
*

It went on like that for a few days. Tension hung in the air between them like it hadn’t before. Dean wasn’t lying when he said he loved Sam. He was the most important person in Dean’s life and he’d choose Sam over everyone and everything. Hunting, Dad, hunting _for_ Dad—it all came after Sammy.

But maybe that was Dean’s fatal flaw. Maybe putting so much of his dependence on one person would lead to Dean’s downfall. Especially because Sam clearly had some bottled up emotions of his own. And Dean knew he’d come back to Sam even if he told Dean he hated him daily. Because that was the truth, Dean was just a pathetic little puppy clambering for every scrap of affection Sam bestowed on him. Dean hated himself just a little bit.

But it was time to move on. Forgive and forget. Maybe he could gain a sense of self-respect. Of course, when Sam was involved, Dean wouldn’t be able to do anything except love him and put him before himself.

When Sam came home with pizza with Dean’s favorite toppings—even mushrooms despite the fact Sam hated them—Dean knew Sam was trying to bribe him. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Sam smiled innocently. “Just wanted to give you pizza.”

Dean eyed Sam suspiciously but the younger Winchester’s smile stayed plastered firmly on his face. He took the offering at face value and grabbed a piece of pizza. Dean was starving and would never turn his nose up at food. If only it were burgers.

When they were almost done with the pizza Sam cleared his throat and Dean knew the apologies would start again. “Look, Dean. I know you’re not over what happened. I wouldn’t be over it either, I mean, I said some nasty stuff. You probably thought I hated you,” Sam said.

Dean wanted to spit back that he _would_ be over it if Sam stopped bringing it up. But he seemed to enjoy pouring salt over Dean’s open wounds. “It’s okay Sam,” Dean gritted out.

“It’s not!” Sam protested. “I said mean things and you won’t talk about it even though you’re obviously not _okay_ -,”   
“Stop!” Dean shouted. “This is it! I’m done listening to your apologies.”

Sam looked taken aback. “I was trying to apologize.”   
“I know!” Dean continued. “Because that’s all you do! No matter how many times I tell you that I forgive you or that I’m over it.”

“I don’t know what more I can do,” Sam said helplessly.

“Don’t do _anything_! How about that?” Dean cried.

“There’s something, I kno-,”

“Take off your clothes,” Dean barked.

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What?”  
“Clothes. Off. Now. You wanna know what you can do? Take off your clothes and bend over the couch.” Dean waited but Sam just stared at him in confusion. “Now, Sam! You think I’m joking?”

Sam’s eyes widened. There must have been something in Dean’s tone because Sam immediately turned and stripped off his clothing. He bent his body over the couch and exposed his perfect, smooth ass to Dean. He ran a hand reverently over Sam’s back and his thumbnail scraped across Sam’s hole. Sam shuddered in pleasure and it brought a smirk to Dean’s face. Tonight, _he_ would be the one to decide when and how Sam received his pleasure. He slapped Sam’s ass and then left his side to grab the lube. Sam tried to peek over his shoulder and Dean growled. His head snapped back to the front and Dean purred approvingly.

Dean undid his belt and dropped his jeans and underwear to the floor. His cock sprung up eagerly. He wanted to feel Sam’s tight ass badly. It’d be the first time he’d had sex since the incident at the asylum.

The prep almost felt rushed, but Dean had Sam squirming on his fingers even with the fast pace. Dean’s cock was begging for attention and Sam’s ass wiggled tantalizingly. Dean poked Sam’s prostate teasingly and Sam moaned and squeaked. Dean knew it’d be a good idea to push in slowly but Sam had been dunking Dean’s heart in vinegar these past few days. He was too furious to wait. Dean shoved in all the way immediately and Sam howled. He barely stopped to make sure Sam was okay before he fucked in and out of Sam rapidly.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. “Oh, Dean!”

“That’s right, baby boy,” Dean growled. “I wanna hear you scream my name!”

“Dean, Dean, _Dean!_ ” Sam cried.

Dean grinned smugly. “That’s right, Sammy. Scream so loud you’ll get us kicked out!”

Sam was fucking noisy in bed, and it fueled Dean’s aggression. He slammed into Sam so hard the couch screeched on their floor. He gripped Sam’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and clamped down on his neck with his teeth. Sam keened and arched his back. His hand reached for his dick but Dean slapped it away. “You come on my cock or you don’t come at all.”

Sam gasped and babbled out cries and pleas. Dean laughed darkly and kept up his pace. Sam’s ass clenched down and Dean dug his nails into Sam’s sides. “Jesus,” Dean gasped and then came inside Sam. His come painted Sam’s insides. Sam squealed and then his own come splattered the back off the sofa.

Sam hesitantly glanced back and Dean. “I don’t want to ruin this moment but I have come running down my thighs.”

“Yeah.” Dean relaxed. “Go clean up.”

Sam ran to the bathroom and Dean caught his breath. He moved the couch into its original position and then sank onto the bed. He’d never been aggressive like that in sex before. Sex was intimate and comforting, not a way to express fury, that was the number one rule of sex. Dean had always believed in that.

Dean closed his eyes and fell onto his back. He was still naked and the sweat was starting to cool. He crawled his way under the covers instead of his usual post-sex shower. Dean shut his eyes and tried to imagine that he hadn’t just fucked his brother in a fit of rage.

Dean was surprised when a warm body pressed against him and wet, shaggy hair draped across his shoulder. “Sammy?”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sam asked.

“No, that’s the point. Every time you apologize or bring it up it takes me right back to that moment when you-,” Dean took a breath. “It’d be easier to drop it, don’t you see?”

  
“Okay, sweetheart. Anything for you.” Sam snuggled his body into Dean and despite Dean’s second rule of sex was no cuddling, but Sam always managed to be the exception.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts but I will also start school soon so I might be a little busy :)


End file.
